User talk:Brocky292
Levels Hi! :) I'm not sure if you've realized, but the team has passed a vote to implement user levels, which you can see here. While the policies have to be put up to vote before they're finalized, that's more or less the gist of it. Regardless, I just wanted to let you know that we've also agreed on allowing the users who joined at the start to skip automatically to the highest level. If all goes according to plan, you'll be able to make 20 characters total, 4 of which can be exotics. You can also run for administrative positions, if you'd like. Again, not all is finalized, but I just wanted to update you and give you a heads up. :) So... I hope you don't mind, but in your coding as there isn't any gifs for the Ilvermorny houses, we have to use the crests Jaye found, and their orginal image size is massive. So in the house crest section of your character page, and this is all I touched, I added a size down to 100 pixels. Please don't kill me xD :It shouldn't have broke the code xD I didn't even intend to use it xD Having images not attached to the page itself is like... weird for me xD 02:17, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Page? Can I use your page coding? :Sweet thanks! Congrats! Character Page Do you mind if I use it? :3 Affilation So I know we're now affilated with CHB I guess? But I don't know what I have to do besides putting a section on our main page featuring the affilates that we have? This is new territory for me xD 21:30, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, I didn't know if we like had to provide you the description of our wiki xD 01:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC) I trust you enough to write a good one for us xD We do have an image for you though ->. 12:52, February 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Okay... you do know that your maximum number is gonna shrink as they're turned into characters right? xD Because you can have only 20 current models or future reserved character spots. (The max for the latter is four, but you know that). :Alright, long as you're okay and make a note that other users can take them, that's fine. 23:04, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Idea Do you remember the plan that I told you about ft the Chen chars? So basically, me, Chase, and possibly Catty had an idea to kinda expand on the plan, which includes more Chen chars to be apart of the plan. Since I let you use Chen char and you're part of this plan, I'd like to know if you'd agree to the expansion of this plan? If this makes any sense xD. RE:Sorting He's all Sorted! Pukwudgie~! Have fun RPing! Anytime, dearie~ Re: Actually, it's all good, we're planning on doing another dynamic, since you can't really hide four identical looking people in one school without it getting out. But I'd also like to tell you that I legit have no idea how the twins' life were before they got, well, discovered and the circumstances that led to that, so if you have any ideas go ahead and use them~ (also can I use your page? c:) Re: I'm not sure?? idk I kinda wanted him to be at Ilvermorny for his fifth/sixth year so he could be his moody self and somehow gain friends? We could compromise? idk xD. I was thinking that maybe they could be in the last year? I'm not sure, I'm playing around with the idea for ageing them up but I really want Seo-Eon to be in school. Teaching Hello, I'm just heading around to drop notes for those who haven't had their teachers approved yet. As it is, so far, we have scheduled for school to start on Sunday, OOC, at midnight. We may postpone it another week, but that'll be sent around once we decide on that. But I do know that the week-postponing will be the last extension. I would like to remind you to please get your character done. If you have any questions, please let myself know! Oh, if you need any help planning lessons, please let me know! Thank you again, Idea? Well I actually had an idea: where they're clones and that's the reason they had to be separated because their parents got caught lmao. They're be related still because well, they're technically the same person xD. But then that would be weird for a 16-year-old to look like a twenty-something year old but oh well xD. Edit: I looked this up rn and apprently they wouldn't be exactly the same, but more or less genetical identical twins, which means they're still twins except they aren't in the way we would expect it. xD Re: No, mine would be a clone of yours, and ye, they'd be different ages xD. I'm just making it clear xD For Aiden Take Three Please read this 23:24, January 8, 2018 (UTC)